366 Reasons Why
by DrunkOffOfCandy
Summary: How Santana pronounced her love for Brittany. One shot


**A/N This idea was just swirling around my head for awhile. I saw a picture on Tumblr that had given me the idea to do this so "TaDa!". I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy :3**

Santana woke up extra early that morning. Well-it wasn't _that_ early considering her extra early is eight in the morning. That's beside the point though. The point is that she's up early.

She grabbed a pencil and a loose leaf sheet of from her bedside table as she got up from bed. She took a seat at the make shift desk that was really just a short bookshelf with a chair of front of it. She laid the paper out in front of her and put the sharpened pencil into a position where she was ready to write any and all thoughts.

She stared at the paper.

She stared and stared until she finally just threw the pencil across the room and let out a groan of frustrations. She had to have this finished by tomorrow. She just couldn't think of the right words. I mean, if there's even one word out of place, the entire letter will seem like absolute shit.

She ran her fingers through her hair and took a glance at the pile of crumpled papers right next to her "desk". She had seventy-two drafts that had all failed miserably, and she was still counting. She must have thrown at least sixteen pencils into different spots of the room. She is pretty fucking angry at this point.

_"One more time."_ She told herself as she looked for a pencil. She found one stuck in a tangle in her hair.

She put that pencil into a writing position and willed herself to write something, _anything_. Finally, she went with what seemed like a good intro.

_Dear Brittany,_

_"Yeah, that's a good start. Completely generic, but it's better than '_Heey sexy laadyyy' _like one of the drafts in the trash had started with" _She thought to herself.

She closed her eyes for a moment before writing. She didn't know what she wrote. She didn't use her brain at all for this. She used the one thing that could actually write a love letter.

Her heart.

She thought that was cheesy though, so she would never really admit it. She'd give her wits and amazing charm all of the credit.

"DONE!" She yelled as she held up the letter triumphantly. She finished the heartfelt letter (or at least her idea of heartfelt). Wow, she's right. This is kind of cheesy.

"I'm done, I'm done, I'm done, I'm done. . . ." She sang to herself as she did a little dance around her room.

"Aye, Santanita." Her mother said from the door way. Santana jumped slightly at the sudden intrusion. "What did you finish?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I-uh, nothing Mami." She replied, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, realizing she had just been dancing around her room in just a tank top and panties.

"What are you doing up so early on a Sunday?" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Just some stuff y'know. So, it was nice talking to you, bye." Santana motioned for her mother to leave so she could do her happy dance in private once again. Don't judge.

_"Now I just need to do everything else."_ She let out a deep sigh at the thought. It really isn't that much in my opinion. She's just being a lazy ass.

She looked down at her attire. After a moment of thinking, she decided it wouldn't be the best idea to go out dressed like in a tank top and panties (I know, she _actually_ considered it). She went to her wardrobe and pulled out a white wife-beater and a pair of black skinny jeans. She pulled them both on as quickly as possible and ran downstairs. She proceeded to walk out of her house and down her drive way. It wasn't until she had gotten a sticker stuck in the heel of her foot did she realized she forgot to put on shoes, so she ran back upstairs to her room and slipped her converse on. She began to run outside, but tripped on one of the untied shoelaces. Grumbling a stream of curse words she got back up and tied her shoes.

Now she was ready to leave the house.

She hopped into her Mom's Honda Civic (She tried to give Brittany driver's lessons. It's been in the shop ever since) and began her drive over to the neighborhood Wal-Mart. Lucky for her, she wasn't the only one who thought eight in the morning was super early, so she was able to grab a spot closer to the front due to the lack of people. She jumped out of her car and made her way over to the entrance. She walked through the automatic double doors and smiled slightly.

She remembered once several months ago when Brittany and she went here and every time somebody would walk through, she would pretend to use "The Force" to open the doors. She doesn't think she's laughed so much in a trip to Wal-Mart.

She headed straight for the aisle with all of the flowers. Once she was there, she was hit with an overwhelming imagery of bright colors and the smell of several flower scents mixing together to make the ultimate flower smell. _"Mega-Flower-Scent-A-Tron." _She thought, but grimaced right after. No, no, she'll think of a better name later.

She walked up and down the aisle for five minutes before deciding to just look at the singular flowers. Santana remembered how once Brittany went on a date with that weird guy who had given her a _single_ flower. "_That shit is romantic, right?"_ She honestly had no clue what she was doing.

After ten minutes of just standing there, staring at the small section of singular flowers like a robot, she realized her legs were getting tired. She looked down at the floor thinking it seemed clean enough. She sat down Indian style and continued her stare down with the flowers.

"Excuse me ma'am? Do you need any help?" A young boy with blonde Bieber bangs asked her. He did a small hair flip and leaned against the bouquet section.

"Yes. I need help." She said with an eye roll. Honestly, you'd think somebody who is staring at something, practically waiting for it to do something to challenge her would need some help. Sometimes even psychologically.

"Well, what are you looking for?" he held out his hand for Santana to take, since she was still on the floor. She took and he lifted her up with little trouble. Being up on her feet she got a better look at the boy. He was small (maybe Blaine-sized) and had a few black streaks here and there in his hair. Her eyes fell on the Dalton Academy Blazer with a nametag that read "Jeff" pinned right next to the Warbler's badge.

"Well, I'm looking for something to woo the girl of my dreams. Just sweep her right off her feet." I explained. He carefully examined her and then the flowers.

"You go to McKinley?" He asked randomly.

"Yeah."

"What's the lucky girl's name?" He asked as he carefully poked a calla lily.

"Brenda.' She lied cautiously. It's not like the name would help him at all in the picking of flowers.

"No it's not." He said shortly. "It's Brittany." He gave her a little smirk. Santana's eyes widened and her brows furrowed.

"How the hell would you know that?"

"I'm friends with Kurt and Blaine. They tell me all about the inner romances of your Glee club. They happen to also talk about you fawning all over her."

"First of all, how the hell do you know it's even me they talk about?"

"They're very descriptive." He shrugged.

"Second of all; I do _not_ fawn all over Brittany. You know what? Just get me a damn flower and let me be." She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright, alright!" He held his hands up defensively as he began to go through the single flowers. "What to get for a bubbly, in-the-clouds, ray of sunshine?" He asked himself before pulling out four separate flowers.

"What are those?" She questioned suspiciously.

"Well." He held out the white flower that was so obviously a daisy. "This is a daisy."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"It symbolizes innocence, purity, and sweetness." He points out before handing it to me and holding out a white flower that looked a lot like a rose. "This here is a gardenia. It symbolizes secret love." He handed that one to her before pulling out a beautifully shaped flower that was a dark red with a white lining around the edges. "This is a carnation. The red carnation symbolizes deep love and affection while the white is pure love. This has the best of both words."

"No more Hanna Montana for you." Santana chuckled. Jeff blushed, as if he had been caught.

"Well-uh. . ." He held out a brightly colored flower that seemed to resemble a flying bird in some way. By flying bird, I don't mean an angry bird rights after you launch it out of a slingshot. "This is a bird in paradise which, surprise, symbolizes paradise and joy." She nodded her head and stared at the four flowers that were just shoved into her hands. "Now choose."

She stood there and stared at the three for a good fifteen minutes. Jeff had lost patience and left to join a boy at the register who she had heard Jeff call Nick. Finally she chose the carnation. Don't ask why. She can't explain it. She would have said something about a magical Mexican third eye.

She took in a deep breath as she made her way to Nick's cash register and paid for the flower. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jeff giving Nick a kiss on the cheek and Nick blushing profusely. She let out a chuckle. Of course he was gay, how else would he know so much about flowers?

She hopped back into her car and drove the short distance to McKinley high. Thanks to their major lack of security, she was able to get in hassle free. The doors weren't even locked.

She made her way down the hallway and damn was it creepy here when nobody else was. She made her way over to a locker that had a small unicorn sticker on it and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She finally opened it using the combination she had memorized since her first day of meeting Brittany. She looked down at the envelope and the floor in hand. The envelope was a deep scarlet with the name "Brittany" on the front in cursive. She placed the envelope down on her locker, on top of her Chemistry book and set the carnation down to rest atop it. She backed away slowly and closed the locker door. What's done is done. She can't reverse it. No going back now. No taksies-backsies.

Tomorrow is a very important day.

* * *

Brittany woke up that morning to the feeling of her younger sister flicking her nose.

"Brittany, get up." Her sister groaned. Both of the Pierce's were absolutely exhausted and really didn't want to do _anything_ today, let alone go to school. The fact that it was Monday did _not_ help at all.

Brittany scrunched up her nose and swatted Ashley's hand away. "I'm up, I'm up!" She grumbled as her sister walked out of her room like a zombie. Brittany dragged herself out of bed and went over to her wardrobe. She slowly put on her Cheerio's outfit and tied her hair into the usual tight pony. She sometimes thought it was much too tight, but coach would try to shoot her out of a canon again if it wasn't.

She applied a light amount of make up as she tried to put on her shoes. She was never too great at multi tasking, so she ended up with a line of eyeliner going from her eye to her chin. She ended up having to do it all over again and then her shoes.

The familiar Tik Tok by Ke$ha played throughout the room, meaning someone was calling her. She whirled around for a long moment before spotting her pink IPhone on her bedside table. She made a dive for it and pressed the answer just before it went to voice mail.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey B!" The familiar voice of Santana greeted from the other side of the line. She sounded excited, but kind of nervous.

"Oh, hey San!"

"I'm sorry Britt, but I won't be able to pick you up today, I've got to be at Mrs. Gerald's' English to have help with some homework. Can you find another ride?" She asked, sounding unsure.

"Yeah, I can get Ash to give me a ride." I assured her.

"Awesome. Bye, B."

"Bye San. See you at lunch?"

"I'm sorry; I have to finish up an essay for Science. Can you manage without me?"

"I guess." She sounded disappointed which nearly broke Santana's heart. "Bye San.

"Bye B."

And with that she hung up.

Brittany dejectedly made her way over to Ashley's room and asked if she could catch a ride to school through the door. Her sister yelled out a yes.

Once they had gotten to school Brittany went straight to the locker instead of the usual detour to Finn so Santana could give him his daily insult. As she got to her locker she realized she didn't know what her combination was. Santana usually unlocked it for her. She tried out a few numbers that she had remembered Santana saying she needed to remember just in case on the lock before getting one lucky combination. She gasped slightly when she opened up the locker and found a dark red letter and a colorful flower. She carefully picked up the flower and the letter. She carefully placed the letter in the pocket of her winter Cheerio's jacket. She carried the flower all the way to her Spanish class. She never understood nor did she pay attention to anything anyone said or did. It was as if it was in a foreign language.

She took her seat towards the back as the rest of the class started to file in. As soon as the bell rang she took out the letter and gave it a once over to make sure there wasn't anything fatal inside like a bomb or something. It seemed fine. . . For now.

She smiled when she realized the letter reminded her of that book that had been assigned yesterday in her English class. _"The Scarlett Letter"._

She brushed a finger over the "Brittany" and smiled slightly. She carefully opened the envelope, careful not to rip it like she usually does when she tries to open letters. She took out the carefully folded letter inside and laid it down on the table in front of her. She opened up the letter and smiled, knowing Santana's hand writing by heart now. She began reading it, trying to make her inner-monologue sound as much like Santana as possible.

_Dear Brittany,_

_After seventy two drafts and at least seventeen thrown pencils, I came up with this. There's not much I want to say, I just wanted to make sure that I said it right. In case you didn't know today is December seventh, the day we met. It was exactly a year ago when you found me. I was an absolute mess. I was curled up into a ball crying hysterically and you comforted me when nobody else was. We've come a long way since then. Today I wanted to celebrate it in a way. Meet me at the-__**our**__ park._

_Love Santana_

Little did Brittany know that "Love Santana" meant a lot more than a simple way to close a letter.

* * *

Santana sat Indian style at the exact spot Brittany had found her. She ran her hand through the snow that coated the ground. She smiled when she saw one of the ducks peck the other on the . _"I bet that duck deserved it"_ she thought with a nod.

The spot was this little secluded place in the park. It was right next to a small pond and was surrounded by trees and bushes. It was all incredibly surreal. She and Brittany had made this their meeting place. When one of them was nowhere to be found, the other knew exactly where they'd be. Right here at the pond.

"Hey San!" Brittany greeted, carnation in hand. Truth be told, she never let go of that carnation. She was afraid it would die or get stolen by someone.

"Hi, Britt-Britt." Santana greeted as she patted the spot next to her, a gesture meaning for Brittany to come sit next to her, which she did without any hesitation.

"Happy anniversary. I feel kind of bad though; you got me a beautiful flower and I didn't get you anything." She pouted. Santana chuckled slightly.

"I don't care that you didn't bring anything, B. I did, however, want to tell you something." Santana looked down at her fidgeting hands and started to twiddle with her thumbs.

"Go ahead, San." Brittany craned her neck slightly to meet the Latina's eyes that were watching her through thick and full lashes.

"Well-I. . . I'll start this with a little story." She began. "Exactly one year ago, you found me in this very spot. I was curled up into a ball and sobbing my heart out. You, being the amazing person you are, came over immediately and tried to comfort me. I told you all about my problems and my scars and. . . we just sort of. . . _Clicked_. Since then we've been inseparable."

Brittany was grinning . Of course she remembered that night. How could she not? They may not have met on the best of terms, but the important thing as that they met.

"Well, since then I made a list. I started it that very night we met. I've been adding to the list since then. Since that night I-I. . . I've been in love with you, Brittany." Santana took a deep breath as she took out a neatly folded piece of paper from her pocket.

"Santana, I don't think-"

"Brittany, at least read the list before you say anything else." Santana handed her the piece of paper.

Brittany wasn't quite sure how she felt about this. She knew that she and Santana shared this special bond, but was it love?

She carefully unfolded the piece of paper. Scrawled across the top of the page in curly letters was "Reasons I Love Brittany S. Pierce". She went on to read the reasons to herself.

_1. How caring she is, even to a complete stranger._

_2. The way her eyebrows furrow when she's confused._

_3. Her laugh._

_…_

_28. How her tongue pokes out of the side of her mouth when she's concentrating._

_29. Her innocence._

_…_

_69. Wanky_

_…_

_100. Her humor._

_101. How she can talk to Berry without puking_

_102. She's beautiful even with bed head and mascara streaks from crying too much._

_…_

_159. She drinks like a mouse._

_160. Her intelligence. She's the next fucking Einstein._

_161. We can have an entire conversation with eyes._

_162. Her dancing._

_…_

_241. Her singing._

_242. She accepts everyone._

_243. Even when she has a boyfriend, she makes sure to make time for me, no matter the consequence._

_…_

_289. The way she skips down the hallway without a care in the world._

_…_

_301. Even with her heart broken by complete asshole *cough* Artie *cough*, she still manages to pull a smile._

_302. Her hair._

_303. Her ability to hold her liquor._

_304. How forgiving she is._

_…_

_355. The way she can make me laugh._

_356. Her Heart._

_357. She puts up with me._

_358. Her love for animals._

_359. How much better my clothes look on her than on anybody else._

_360. Her unexpected love for books._

_361. How she fidgets during long periods of having to sit still._

_362. How she hums Ke$ha songs when she's excited._

_363. She's gorgeous._

_364. She's kind_

_365. She's amazing._

_366. If she says yes._

Brittany had several tears just running down her cheeks and falling onto the page, smudging the letters slightly. Although amazingly touched by this, she was slightly confused.

"I-Santana. . . I thought there were only 365 days in a year? Did I read the calendar wrong again?" She furrowed her eyebrows making Santana smile adoringly at her.

"No, you're right. I added that one in today. I figured that I might as well be ahead of schedule." She answered.

"What does it mean by 'If she says yes'?" Santana took a step closer and looked up slightly at Brittany.

"Brittany S. Pierce," She began. "Will you do me the honor of going out on a date with me?"

"I would love to, Santana." Brittany grinned and let out a little squeal. She wrapped her arms around Santana, careful not to crumple the paper or the flower in her hands, lifted her up, and spun them in a full circle.

When Santana's feet touched the ground, they stayed in that position. They embraced for Holly Holliday knows how long. They just rested their foreheads against each others' and relaxed in the contentment.

"I love you too." Brittany whispered quietly. She whispered so quietly, she wasn't sure if Santana had heard, but the massive grin on her face implied that she had. Santana leaned up and tenderly connected their lips.

In that moment, they began their endless romance.

**Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr. .com. Not an obligation, but you'd make me happy if you did. Thank you for reading and remember, Brittana is endgame. No doubts.**


End file.
